World of our own
by SayItfacexD
Summary: Issa different continuity. I don't know why but issa bon kai fic. Dark Bonnie potential Bamon maybe even Stefonnie depending on where the wind takes me. Here's what Happened after sending her magic back to Mystic Falls Kai spent some time with Bonnie studying the Bennett Grimoires he found a love spell ...these are their stories dun dun


For some reason they had made camp in the Salvatore living room. It looked as if someone had had a small war in their and the weapons books. Pages where strewn on all the floor space, the spines of Stefan's Journals littered any walk way and only by the fire a small stack of amnesty. The Magic books , the Bennett's Grimoires aka anything that would help Bonnie gain her magic.

Kai had taken the time to study most if not all of Stefan's Journals before they became a causality in the war. Nothing particularly useful outside of the humdrum of eternity and self denial of his actions. It made for lukewarm reading at best. Kai sighed looking across at his opponent. Lovely as she , she was a thorn in his side.

Bonnie Bennett the green eyed sorcerers was sat hunched over a old Alchemist journal something about re-channeling the earth. He'd tuned her out after she started humming this god awful "gorillaz" song.

She was dressed in a baggy sweater it went past her knee's, her hair was half up ,half down with a pony tail to the side, cute like. Usually she looked so old like the weight of the world had rested on her shoulders but not then. Then she looked like a student, a studios student trying hard to focus on her session. Her head snapped up as his eyes zoomed in on her lips .

"what !" She glared.

"I didn't say anything " He said In his usual cheerful decanter. "Will you stop staring at me , like that you psycho " she hissed before her stomach rumbled. Kai grinned. "You get so cranky when you're hungry did you know that" Bonnie ignored him choosing instead to collect up her reading and head for the kitchen.

Kai watched her go but not before noticing the darkening sky. When a sudden thought struck him. "Hey Bonno ! Wanna do some magic" No answer came and he heard the rings on the oven light. "I know something you can channel to get your magic back" He said standing up one hand resting on his knee's. "I need a gun to keep myself from harm" sang out Bonnie and Kai gritted his teeth looking down when he saw it. A spell of infatuation. A love spell.

Two weeks had passed since Kai offered Bonnie his help and knowledge and she had continued to ignore him. It drove him crazy but Kai had had siblings he knew how to ignore someone and he knew which buttons to press to get a reaction.

"Hey Bonnie wanna go over to your dead grandmother's house to practice these spells I found" He said causally at the breakfast table one morning . Bonnie's head snapped on him with a quickness that made him want to chuckle but he had to keep it too himself and cool. Pretend this was normal conversation and it was so hard. So hard to keep the laughter lines from forming on his face.

"What did you just say" she said in a low tone her emerald eyes flashing amber with an unseen power , maybe Kai wouldn't need thee eclipse after all. "You know, your dead grams. Why don't we pop on over there and do a couple spells" Kai watched her face change from Anger to disbelief , certainty to rage.

"What is it with you !" She said pushing her plate from the table and reaching across it. Kai smirked he couldn't have planned it better himself. When Bonnie grabbed him by the shirt Kai leaned in and stole her lips . Shocked and repulsed she pulled away only Kai was quicker. He placed a hand on her collar and drew out her magic it was a gamble he'd take but one he somehow knew would pay of. The Bennett's where an untapped well of witches and soon he'd be an expert at pulling out there resources.

Bonnie didn't let him Siphon her long as she shoved him back with a timely stumbled backwards drunkenly. "What did you do to me?" She gasped reaching for her throat. Kai looked on as she began to claw at the table, falling to her knees and then folding into the floor. Hr dusted himself off and blew on his fingers.

"Okay ! Good going Malachi ! We took her down and brought out her magic. Does binding the infatuation spell and the magic booster mean I have to re-bolster the spell every couple of hours. Or " He looked back at the sleeping Bonnie and sighed. "Now I can't decide what we are gonna do but I know" He said smiling as he walked around the table. "it's going to be fun" He squatted down.


End file.
